I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for managing resources on a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, etc.
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may actively communicate with a wireless network for one or more services, e.g., voice and/or packet data. The wireless device may expend resources to process data for communication with the wireless network. The amount of resources used by the wireless device may fluctuate widely over time and may be dependent on the number of services being obtained, the amount of data being exchanged with the wireless network, etc. If the required resources exceed the available resources on the wireless device, then certain adverse effects may result, which may then cause poor user experience. For example, packets may be dropped and/or services may encounter poor performance due to insufficient resources on the wireless device.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate adverse effects due to insufficient resources on a wireless device.